Sonic Boom: In The Real World
by Ultimatespiderfan347
Summary: When Sonic and his friends get transported to Earth, they must find a way home. Along the way, Eggman manages to come to Earth aswell. Will they return? (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS. WILL BE FINISHED EVENTUALLY!)
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: If you didn't read the title, then you'll be displeased if you don't like Sonic Boom. I decided that a proper Sonic Boom story should be handled by sending them to the real world. If you like storys with cartoon characters being transported to the real world, you'll like this story. Anyways, ultimatespiderfan347 out!**

**Sonic Boom: In The Real World**

**Chapter One:**

**A Transporter That Transports You Into Another World**

**Sonic's world...**

It was a sunny day where Sonic lived. Sonic was a hedgehog who'd save the day everytime Eggman tried to do something evil, and it was worth it. One day, Sonic and his other friends were enjoying the weather outside. Sonic, who was holding a drink, sped by, and said,

"Man! Today's cool outside!" Sonic said, while sipping on his drink. "I hope 'Egghead' doesn't ruin it-"

Knuckles stopped Sonic.

"Sonic, you do know that it's the time of day to do something awesome!" he said, shooting his hands in the air.

"Knuckles, can you calm down?!" he said. "Don't knock my drink out of my hands!"

Sonic sat down while the others sat down beside him. Sticks ran by Amy and made sure Eggman wasn't here.

"Sticks? What are you doing?" Amy questioned.

"Just making sure that Eggman doesn't arrive and spoil our day! One moment we could be relaxing, the other minute, he'll come with robots!"

Sticks didn't know if she could take a break or not, but Sonic knew.

"Sticks, calm down," he said. "There's nothing bad here. Besides, if Eggman or something bad happened to us, we would be able to figure a way to solve or fight it."

Then, Tails walked by, holding something in his hands...

"Guys!" he explained. "I've made a new invention that could take us to other worlds!"

Knuckles looked up, wearing sunglasses.

"A transporter? You mean those things that take you somewhere, then you get lost if you lose it or break it?" he said.

"Well...kinda." Tails said.

Sonic and his friends walked to him.

"Um, Tails?" Sonic said.

"Yea, Sonic?"

"Is that thing safe at all?"

"Of course it is! I've tested it out! It's 100% safe!"

Sonic grabbed the machine, and looked at it. On the screen, there were buttons like on a phone, but different.

"Why is there a Random button?" Sonic asked.

"So that, if you want to go somewhere you don't know you're going, you'd hit that button."

"Lets test it out!" Knuckles said.

"Wait!" Amy said. "Someone has to guard our house if someone came and attacked."

"Sonic?" Knuckles said.

"No," Sonic said grumply. "How about Sticks?"

"Sticks?" Amy said.

"...Yes!" she suddenly bursted.

"O.K then, lets test this baby out!" Tails said. "Sticks, if anything happens, there is a copy of this that you can use to talk to us if we don't come back, O.K?"

"O.K." Sticks said.

Tails looked at the screen, and tapped the random button. Tails then looked at his friends,

"O.K, lets go!"

He, and his friends, suddenly disappeared in a flash, leaving only Sticks to go back into the house.

"Well, I'm sure they're okay on the trip."

Sticks then went into the house.

* * *

Joseph knew how to take care of his own home, even if it had to do with cleaning. Joseph lived in a neighborhood in Georgia, where he lives with his mom and dad, brother, and uncle. When he was a boy, he'd dream of seeing his uncle in New York, until his uncle moved to his town so he'd not have to go such a long way to see him. Now, his mom and dad went to some kind of party that was in Las Vegas or something among that, leaving his uncle to 'babysit' him, and his brother and sister. His uncle left to go get some food, which was weird. He, and brother and sister, were alone. Joseph was 14, his brother, Eric, was 12, and his sister, Maria, was 7.

"O.K, how am I going to do these chores before my uncle comes back?" he said.

"When are you going to stop being a huge chore-fanatic?" Eric teased.

"I'm not a fan, Eric!" Joseph snapped. "I just have a feeling to do them.

"Well, until you start learning that chores are for adults, talk to me."

Eric walked out, snickering aswell. Eric teased him some times, but tried to be nice to him. Joseph grabbed one of his shirts, which had Batman on it. Then, he heard a boom sound. Eric ran back in.

"JOSEPH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" Eric yelled.

"Yes! And don't yell at me next time." Joseph said.

Eric and Joseph didn't know what that sound was, but they would soon find out later on. Outside, near a park, a blue hedgehog and other animals were laying on the ground. It was Sonic and his friends! Sonic got up.

"Ow." he said. "What happened?"

"It's seems we hit more than landed!" Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at the people around him. They were like Eggman, but different genders.

"What is this place?" Sonic said.

Tails looked at his screen on the map, but there was no sign of where they were.

"I don't know," Tails said. "But it looks like we landed on some strange land fulled of people like Eggman, but they're different than him."

"Tails, I think they don't know who WE are." Sonic said.

One women screamed.

"MONSTERS!"

People were scattering to their homes, away from Sonic and his friends. Then, there was silence. Finally, Knuckles spoke.

"I think we scared them."

"..O.K, we should look around for clues to where we are." Tails said.

Sonic ran around, looking at people who were in their homes, scared. Sonic didn't know why, but they would keep looking. Later, Joseph walked out of his house, and seen Sonic and his friends. Joseph had a shocked face.

"Um, are you okay." Sonic said, reaching towards him.

Joseph stuttered backwards.

"S-Stay back!" he screamed. "Whatever y-you a-a-are?!"

Tails looked confused, and he walked to him.

"Don't worry," Tails said. "We won't hurt you. We're good."

"Then why are you talking to me?!" Joseph said. "FOXES CAN'T TALK!"

Tails jumped back.

"Settle down," Sonic said. "He said we wouldn't hu-"

Eric suddenly bursted out of the house, holding a gun in his hands. Sonic gasped.

"WOAH! WOAH!" he screamed. "Don't fire!"

Knuckles grabbed the gun, then broke it.

"Thanks, Knuckles." Sonic said in a sarcastic tone.

"I had to, Sonic," he said. "If he fired, you would be toast!"

Eric had his eyes open and mouth agape. Eric slowly walked back into the house, and Joseph looked at them.

"What was that?!" Joseph said.

"Well-" Sonic said before being thrown off.

"YOU DON'T BREAK A GUN WHEN SOMEONE IS HOLDING IT!" he shouted.

Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"Well, it was actually Knuckles fault, so blame him."

"Yea, bla-HEY! I WAS SAVING YOUR LIVES!"

"Knuckles?" Joseph asked. "Is that his name?"

"Yes, and, I believe I didn't say our names," Tails started. "I'm Tails, and this is Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles." he pointed.

"O.K, Tails," Joseph said. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, " he said. "I was trying out my transporter with my friends, and somehow came here. Do_YOU _know where we are?"_  
_

Joseph smiled.

"You're on a planet called Earth," he began. "It's our homeworld, different from yours, I see?"

"Yea, it is different!" Knuckles said. "Theres strange houses, theres wheeled vehicles-"

"Those are called, 'cars'."

"Anyways, theres other things we haven't seen before! So, it is different!"

"Knuckles, you said that alrea-" Sonic said before Tails spoke.

"O.K, Joseph," Tails said. "We probably don't know about this place, but let me look at my transporter to see if it's-" he said before he stopped.

The transporter was broke, and destroyed. Tails gasped.

"Guys!" he exclaimed. "The transporter is broke!"

"I knew this would happen!" Knuckles screamed. "We could be stuck here, and have no way back!"

"Calm down, Knuckles," Sonic said. "We'll find a way back. Tails, try to fix that machine dohicky-"

"It's not a dohicky." Tails said.

"Anyways, we have to find a way home, and quick, before something bad happens!"

* * *

**Back at Sonic's world...**

Eggman was waiting for Sonic to arrive since he had made a new plan: To take Sonic and his friends to a far away planet or something. Eggman was confused, Sonic had NEVER been late at all. He'd burst through the door any minute by now. Eggman sent Cubot and Orbot out to look, but they'd probably be back later.

"What's taking that hedgehog so long?!" Eggman said. "He should be here by now! But, maybe not."

Then, Orbot and Cubot came in.

"We looked all over the place, but couldn't find anything!" Cubot said.

"Yes, sir, we couldn't find Sonic, but found this." Orbot said, holding the copy of the transporter.

Eggman grabbed the transporter, and turned it on. On the screen, was a map of where Sonic was, and even one use of the machine to transport. Eggman smiled.

"If I use this machine to transport me where Sonic is, then I'll be sure to defeat him there! HA-HA-HA!" he cackled.

"Do we get to come too?" Cubot said.

"No! You get to stay here, and...Um...Just stay there and do something, O.K?" Eggman explained.

"O.K, sir." the robots said.

Eggman pressed the button, and teleported away from his planet, leaving Cubot and Orbot to stay back.

"Wanna' play a video game?" Cubot asked Orbot.

"...O.K."

* * *

Back on Earth, Sonic and his friends were in Joseph's house, shocked of how his home is different then theirs. Knuckles looked at the TV while it was showing the news. On the news, the newscaster was talking about the explosion.

"We learned about the explosion that four creatures were at the sight," the newscaster explained. "One witness said that it looked like monsters, while another said it kinda' looked like a hedgehog and four animals, that talked. More news at 7."

Knuckles pointed at the TV.

"Look guys!" he said. "We're famous!"

"No, Knuckles," Sonic said. "I'm thinking they thought we were monsters or something, so, we have to stay out of sight from any person."

"Sonic?" Amy said.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Are you sure _WE_ have to be safe? What if they find us?"

"Then we'll fight!" Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles.

"NO!" Joseph screamed.

Sonic looked at him.

"If you fight, they'll capture you, and dissect you!"

They gasped.

"Don't worry, Sonic," Tails said. "I'm sure I'll be able to fix it around two to three months."

"Tails!" Amy said. "That'll never work after a month!"

"I have the stuff to fix this, so I'll be able to fix it."

"Well, if you're going to fix it, then try not to cause too much trouble, O.K?" Joseph explained.

"O.K." Tails agreed.

"Guys, look!" Sonic said.

He pointed to Eric, who had a phone in his hands. Knuckles walked towards him.

"Don't you dare call anyone about us!" Knuckles said, holding his fists towards him.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Eric said.

"Leave him alone, Knuckles!" Sonic said. "He'll promise not to call anybody, O.K?"

"O.K." both Knuckles and Eric answered.

Then, another explosion sound was heard. Sonic, his friends, and Joseph, looked outside to see a man get up.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic and his friends shouted.

"Eggman?" Joseph asked.

"He's are arch enemy, and he tries to destroy us, but we always stop him." Tails explained.

"What's he doing here?!" Sonic said.

"I don't know," Tails said. "But I think we'll find out." he pointed.

Eggman pulled out a strange remote, and pressed it. Then, all these robot parts were teleported to him. He laughed evily.

"Lets go stop Eggman!" Sonic said, as him, and his friends ran out of the house, including Joseph.

They would have to stop him if he was going to do another evil plan, even on Earth.

**I hope you liked this. Well, see you on the next chapter!**


	2. Meeting Eggman

**Sonic Boom: In The Real World**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Eggman**

Joseph looked as Sonic started to run towards him. Joseph pulled him back, and made him stand with his friends. Sonic asked him why.

"Dude, why'd you do that?!" he said, upset. "I was about to kick his butt!"

"Yea, why'd you do it...man...guy?" Knuckles said.

"My name is Joseph." he said.

"Well, Joseph," Knuckles began. "We'd be much better without-"

Sonic put his hand on Knuckles mouth, and looked at Joseph.

"Look, Joseph," he said. "Eggman is not a joke. He builds robots, does bad things, and he doesn't follow rules!"

"Yea, what can he do? Burn up an orphanage?" Eric said.

"He did that once." Tails pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." he grinned.

Suddenly, they heard sirens getting closer to the scene. Joseph looked at Eric, and whispered to him.

"Keep the police from seeing them!" he whispered.

"You don't tell me what to-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"O.K, Mr. Boss Man."

"Ha! Mr. Boss Man!" Knuckles laughed.

Eric lead the crew away as Joseph looked at the scene. Police officers slowed down as they walked out of their cars, hoisting pistols. Others arrived holding shotguns and rifles as Eggman laughed. One police officer pulled out a megaphone.

"O.K, this is the police!" he said. "Please step away from the strange hi-tech vehicle and surrender now, or we _will _fire!"

Eggman pushed a button, making a crane appear with a robot on it. The robot fell to the ground, and turned on. Eggman hoisted a controller as the robot walked towards the police.

"You and what army?" Eggman said, pushing another button, making more robots appear.

"You must surrender!" a police man said.

"Your no chance against my Burn-Bot! Burn-Bot, ATTACK!"

Suddenly, the robot responded by shooting its arm at the police cars. It grabbed one, and threw it at the other cars, making them explode in the progress. The police men jumped.

"Ready your guns! Annnnnnnnnd...FIRE!"

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! **_Guns fired at the machine, only to be reflected off by a shield.

"What the heck!?" Joseph whispered.

"He's deflecting our fire, sir!"

"How is he doing that?" the man said.

Eggman then launched a robot suit out as he landed his pod on it. It turned on, and started smashing the ground, making Joseph fall on his butt. Eggman then turned on a microphone. He tapped on it, and started talking.

"Is this working? O.K, hello, I'm Dr. Eggman, and I'm looking for a hedgehog named Sonic the Hedgehog."

"...BWAA-HA-HA-HA!" the crew laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Eggman shouted. "I'm going to search this place for him, and I'm going to destroy him!"

The crew stopped laughing, and calmed down. Joseph ran into the house to see Sonic and his friends messing around in his house. Tails held a soda in his hand.

"What's a Dr. Pepper?" he asked Eric.

"It's a soda for drinking, go on. Try it."

Then, Tails popped it open, and took a sip of it.

"Ew! Why does it taste so bad?!"

"Its cause it's a soda, dummy!"

"Yea', but its so sugary!" he said.

"Let me try it!" Knuckles said, grabbing it out of Tails' hands.

After taking a sip, he spit it out.

"It doesn't have a Dr, nor a Pepper, I want my refund!"

"Whoa, whoa! Eric, what in the living heck are you doing?!"

"Well, they wanted to see what goes on in our house, so I let them look around."

"Eric, my parents are going to come home tonight, and I don't want them to see this!"

"Relax, bro, I got this handled very perfectly."

Suddenly, a crash alarmed Joseph as he ran into his room to see Sonic messing around his room.

"Man, is there _anything _to find interesting around here?"

"Sonic, get out of my room!"

Sonic ran past him, ignoring Joseph's command. Joseph ran downstairs as the T.V was on. Knuckles sat on the chair, pushing buttons.

"Where's the channel for those funny shows?! I wanna' watch funny stuff!"

Joseph grabbed the remote, and turned it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

The door suddenly was knocked on by the mailman.

"Mail!"

"I got it!" Tails said, running to it.

Joseph ran in front of Tails, and confronted him.

"Tails, you can't run around and reveal yourself!" he said.

"But I was getting the mail."

Suddenly, a scream sounded.

"AHHH! Get away from me, you monster!" the mailman said, dropping the mail.

Knuckles had opened the door for the mailman. Joseph slammed the door shut, locking it. He looked at the crew.

"If your going to stay here, then you listen to my rules. One of them, is don't show yourself!" he shouted.

"You can't boss us around, Joseph," Sonic said. "We're responsible, right, Knuckles?"

"Uh...What?! Oh, sorry, I was sleeping."

* * *

Eggman layed in a warehouse he hid in as he had refined it into his lair. It was a dusty warehouse turned modern lair-style. He even a the big screen from his real lair. He turned it on to his world. He had plugged the machine that transported him there to the screen to show Cubot and Orbot. Orbot jumped as the doctor appeared on-screen.

"Dr. Eggman!" he said.

"How long have you been watching us play chess?" Cubot said.

"A second," he said. "And I need your help."

"Our help?" Cubot said.

"But I thought you couldn't get stuff from here to there?" Orbot asked.

"Just...Build a machine that can transport my things to here, O.K?"

"Yes, sir!" Cubot said, flying off-screen.

"And Orbot?" he said. "I want you...to clean up the place. It looks dirty!"

"Right away, sir." he said glumly.

* * *

Sonic sat on the couch, playing a Playstation 3. He'd never heard of it, but started playing a game called Lego Batman. He was playing Batman, while Tails played Robin.

"Why do I get to play as the sidekick?" he asked.

"Cause your Player Two, and I'm Player One."

"Sonic, beat those guys up!" Amy said.

"Yea', beat those guy up!" Knuckles said.

Joseph sighed as he thought that for a few days, he'd be spending them with these characters he's never seen before. Eric liked them, though. He thought they were funny, they were like him, and they told him a lot of stories. It was Summer, and he was spending it with these creatures. Sonic played the game with Tails as the door knocked again. This time, it was Joseph's neighbor: Harrison.

"Joseph? Are you in there? Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Oh crap!" Joseph whispered.

He ran to the door, and closed it. Harrison looked at him.

"Whats going on in there?" he asked.

"Uh-I-was just playing a game with my brother! Yeah, I was playing Lego Batman with him!" he smiled, sweating a little bit.

"Beat him up, Tails!" a voice called in, this was Sonic.

"Who's Tails?" Harrison asked.

"Oh. He's-he's my _other _brother!"

"You don't have a other brother, Joseph," he said. "Tell me the truth."

"-O.K, if you don't tell anyone," he said. "You may laugh at me about it. I have talking, walking animals in my house."

"...Oh, Joseph," he chuckled. "You and your imagination."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, my imagination is going kinda' crazy recently. Heh-heh."

"Well, I'll be going back to my house, now. Have a good day, Joseph!"

"Yeah, have a good day, Mr. Harrison."

* * *

Eggman looked at the portal that had been created as he flipped the switch. It turned on, as he smiled. He decided to test it out.

"Orbot, is it working?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, ready when you are."

He threw a apple in the portal, and looked at the screen. The apple appeared at the other lair.

"Yes! It worked!" he exclaimed.

"What do you want us to send?" Cubot asked.

"All my robots...all of them..."

* * *

It was getting dark at Joseph's house as the crew was in bed. Sonic had turned on the T.V as they watched a T.V show about funny videos. Joseph then heard a car parking in the driveway. It was his parents. Joseph almost had a heart attack as he raced down just as the door opened. His mom entered the house first.

"Hey, Joseph," she said. "We're home."

"Yeah, that's good." he sweated.

"Have you been...exercising?" this was his dad.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Great! Your finally doing something great for on-"

"That's funny!"

His mom looked upstairs.

"Is someone up there?" she asked. "Are you having a...party?"

"No! No, no, no! I was watching the America's Funniest Home Video's show with Eric! He's just laughing!"

"Joseph, are you keeping something from us?"

"No-maybe?"

"Tell us. Now." his dad said sternly.

"I'm not lying! I'm just watching a show with-"

"Sonic, can you change the channel?" a voice-Eric-said.

"Was that Eric?" his dad asked.

"And who's Sonic?" his mom also asked.

"He's-uh-a friend of Eric's." he smiled very strangely.

"I'm going up there." his mom said.

"MOM! NO!" he said, pulling her down.

"Joseph, I don't have the time to play games! Now, let me go before we fall!"

"But, mom, you don't want to go up there! There's-uh-monsters!"

"Joseph, let me go!"

"NO!"

"Don't you yell at your mother, young man!" his dad said, following the two upstairs.

They finally reached Joseph's room as his mom and dad dropped their mouths like a cartoon character when they saw Sonic. His dad pushed his mom aside as he pulled out his gun.

"Get away from my kids!" he loaded the shotgun's bullets as Sonic raised his arms.

"Whoa, whoa! Dad! Stop!" Joseph said, pulling his arms down.

"Stand back, Joseph!" he yelled. "Those aren't to be messed with!"

"Don't shoot him!" Amy said, moving in front of Sonic.

"What?! There's more of them?!" his dad said, still hoisting the gun.

"Harold! Stop!" his mom said.

"Susan, stay out of this!"

Both Eric and Joseph pulled the gun out of their dad's hands and he got angry.

"Give. Me. That. Gun." he said. "_Now_."

"You don't shoot someone you don't know, dad!" Joseph said.

"Yeah, but, I wasn't expecting this!"

Susan walked to Harold, and comforted him.

"Its okay, Harold." she said.

Eric looked at Joseph as Harold, their dad, looked at the creatures.

"Why should I trust them?" he asked Joseph.

"Because they don't hurt people!" Joseph exclaimed angrily.

"But, should we be..._keeping _them?"

"Yes, dad!" he sighed.

"-Maybe-we could keep them," Harold said. "But, no problems, okay?"

The crew nodded as Harold and Susan walked downstairs.

"Wait...your parents names are Susan and Harold?" Sonic said.

* * *

**YAY! I've finally finished chapter two! And, as a treat, here is the story of Chapter Three!**

Sonic and his friends are adjusting to being with Joseph and his family as Eggman plans his battle with Sonic. Though Harold, Joseph's father, still doesn't trust them, they may get along at some point. What will happen next? Find out in Chapter Three of Sonic Boom: In The Real World!


	3. Getting Used to The Family

**Sonic Boom: In The Real World**

**Chapter Three**

**Getting Used to The Family**

The next day, Joseph woke up Eric. After a few tugs, he managed to wake up, though was very cranky.

"_..Uh..._What?" he said.

"Come downstairs." Joseph replied, trying not to wake up Sonic and his friends.

Joseph and Eric walked downstairs to see their dad sleeping on the computer. Apparently, he was typing something strange on the computer. They got a closer look to see it was about Sonic and his friends. He was texting with a friend of his, explaining about it. It said this:

**Recent Comments**

**Dad:**

I've seen something strange, Derrick.

**Derrick:**

Like what?

**Dad:**

Well, last night, my son was with these..._things_...

**Derrick:**

Where you sleepy?

**Dad:**

They were, like some animals, though they could talk! Like human-beings!

**Derrick:**

Stop joshing me, bro, tell me the truth.

**Dad:**

I wasn't drunk, though I don't drink, but, but-they could literally talk like...like me, somehow.

**Derrick:**

Can you prove it, then?

**Dad:**

I took a picture of them, secretly. I'll post them to you right now.

A picture was shown, showing Sonic sleeping. Eric was mad, but Joseph silenced him before he could talk.

**Derrick:**

...You kidding me?

**Dad:**

No! Just, look at it! I'm not kidding when I have these...talking creatures in my own freaking house!

**Derrick:**

But, is it even real? Did you Photoshop that?

**Dad:**

I don't even have that!

**Derrick:**

Crap, Harold.

**Dad:**

What?

**Derrick:**

My wife told me about those creatures on the news. Could these be those creatures?

**Dad:**

I watched the news about it, so yeah, those are the creatures.

**Derrick:**

Then get out of your house! They'll kill you!

**Dad:**

...Derrick, you may not like this...

**Derrick:**

What?

**Dad:**

I've told them they could stay at my house...

**Derrick:**

Dang it, Harold! I'm not even sure _why _you insist on keeping them! I'm just going to leave Facebook right now, O.K?

**Dad:**

O.K.

_(End of conversation)_

Joseph didn't know what to think before his mom came downstairs. She was in her robes as she walked down.

"Good morning, boys." she said.

"Good morning." they repeated.

Harold suddenly woke up, looking groggy. His eyes were barely open as he got up and got some coffee. He turned on the T.V as he watched the news. Everybody always watched the news in the morning like him. Joseph looked at the stairs as suddenly, Sonic sped down the stairs. Joseph jumped as he ran fast. He was surprised.

"H-How could you do that?" Joseph asked.

"Well, I can do it fine, even in the morning." he said.

"Yeah, but, I mean-"

"I just have super speed, O.K?"

"...O.K."

Tails walked down, following the others. He started to work on the transporter. Amy noticed this.

"Tails, when are you going to fix it?" she said. "I really want to go home."

"I've calculated the plans all night," he began. "I'm sure I can get this done by...a month or two?"

"A month or two?!" Amy said. "A transporter doesn't take this long! We need to get back by a week!"

"Yea! I don't want to miss those new shows!" Knuckles said.

"Can't you get this done faster?!" Sonic said.

"If you all stop pressuring me, I would!" he said. "But, you're all keeping me from doing it!"

Harold looked at the transporter.

"Let me look at it," he said. "I was once in a engineering job once."

He inspected the machine, with it's controls not working. He grabbed a screwdriver from the counter, and opened the back of it. He sighed.

"I can't figure this out." he handed it back.

"Well, I'm _very _good at fixing this."

Joseph put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Why don't you take a break for once?" he said. "You've been working on it for so long."

Sonic sat on the couch as he flipped through the channels, finding a channel called Cartoon Network. Upon inspection, he found a show called Teen Titan's GO. During the episode, it showed a character named Robin doing crazy faces. He jumped as he changed the channel.

"Wow," he said. "That was...crazy..."

Joseph sighed as he sat down and ate breakfast. He couldn't believe that for a month or two, he'd be spending it with these people. It was really hard to keep them a secret since they were shown to the public. It would mean that they would be there for July to August. He finished eating breakfast as he heard Tails opening the fridge. He noticed the milk and all the other food and drinks in it. He signaled Sonic to look at it, who was watching T.V.

"Check it out, Sonic," he said. "There's _so _much stuff in here!"

Knuckles ran to the fridge.

"Let me see!"

He stared as he grabbed the milk, and drunk it all.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That _is _some good milk!"

"Stay out of the fridge!" Harold yelled, shutting the fridge door.

"But, why?" Sonic asked.

"Cause, I'm not spending more money for you," he said. "And, you need to stop getting into stuff you're not supposed to mess with."

Sonic ran towards the door, and looked outside. It was sunny, like on a Summer day. He shut the door as he looked at the gang.

"Why don't we go outside?" he asked.

"Yea!" the crew said.

"NO!" Joseph shouted, startling the gang.

"But, why not?" Knuckles whined.

"Because, you're not like our kind, you know..."

"And, you'll get arrested." his mom added.

"Wait, what?!" Joseph exclaimed.

"I've heard that if you keep unknown creatures, they'll investigate you for it." Harold said.

Sonic sat down as Tails put the transporter up in a bag.

"Don't lose it." Amy said.

"I won't lose it, Amy."

Then, the door opened. It was Mr. Harrison.

"Hello, HarOLAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

"Wait, come back!" Harold yelled when Harrison ran out.

Joseph sighed.

"This is going to be a really long time to get used to."

* * *

Eggman woke up after a long night of moving things to this world, including Cubot and Orbot. He looked out the window and sighed.

"Its hard fighting that hedgehog," he began. "If only I could find him, I'll finally destroy him _once_ and for all!"

Suddenly, Orbot entered his room.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" he chimed.

"Not now, Orbot!" he ordered. "I'm getting ready to find more things for my latest invention!"

"So, you _don't _want egg's and ba-"

"No!"

"...Well, O.K..."

Eggman had refined that warehouse into what looked like his other lair back in his world, but different. He sat in his chair and looked at the map. He started typing in locations of where Sonic was. It started to beep when the location was found. He laughed in amusement as he entered his Egg-Pod, and put on a gray suit.

"I'm coming for you, Sonic!"

* * *

Joseph sat on his couch the minute he heard knocking. He didn't know what it was until he opened the door. Outside was a fat man with a mustache in a gray suit. He waved at him.

"Hello, young man!" he exclaimed. "I'm here for-uh-Mr. Sonic!"

"...Should I let you in?" Joseph asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm not a bad guy cleverly disguising as a business man at all!"

Joseph looked at him more.

"And how do you know about him?"

"Well, I've talked to him _many _times before," he said. "And I'm just wondering where he could be, now, do you know where he is?"

"Seriously, why-"

"JUST TELL HIM WHERE HE IS BEFORE I DESTROY-I mean-give you taxes!"

Joseph wasn't pleased.

"Leave."

"B-B-But, I haven't said my name," he pleaded while Joseph closed the door. "My name is Dr. Clar-"

The door shut on him. He took off the disguise as he grunted.

"Darn that boy, whatever his name is..."

Harold walked to him.

"Who was that, Joseph?" he asked.

"Just some business man wanting to see Sonic," he said. "I didn't listen to him."

Another knock sounded as this time, it was a fat man, like the business man, though wearing a red suit, and in a pod.

"You'll tell me where Sonic is," he told him. "Or my bots will take care of you!"

Robots swarmed into the house, Sonic running to the scene.

"Eggman!"

"Sonic!"

"Eggman?" Joseph's dad asked.

"I'll go easy on you this time, Sonic!" he said. "But, I'm still going to defeat you. Attack, my robots!"

The robots drove towards Sonic and Joseph, but then his friends joined the group as they destroyed the robots. Eggman got angry as he pushed a button, sending a robot suit out. This suit was smaller than the last one.

"I'll win this time, Sonic!"

"Just give it up, Eggbrain!"

"Eggbrain?!" he exclaimed. "That was your stupidest joke, in forever, that I've heard!"

"Its not like the other 506 names I've gave you!"

"I'm done with this," Eggman said. "I'm going to finish this!"

The suit ran towards him, smacking him across the living room. Harold brought his gun back out, and fired a shot at the robot. It didn't damage it.

"Your gunshots aren't a chance against my Egg-Robot!" he told Harold.

He swung his hand at Harold, sending him across the living room like Sonic.

"Harold!" Susan screamed, running to him.

Eggman laughed as he picked up Joseph.

"Your a little brat, you know that?!" he said.

"Ha! That rhymed!" Knuckles said.

Suddenly, he felt pounding on his robot. It was Eric.

"Leave my brother alone, Fatty!" he kicked.

"Hey, no one calls me Fatty!" Eggman said.

After what seemed like a whole hour, they defeated Eggman, again. Eggman fake-cried to Sonic.

"Please, Sonic!" he pleaded. "I want to win! *sob*"

"Fat chances, Egghead," Sonic replied. "You can't win."

"Fine!" Eggman stopped. "If I can't win, you can't win! I'll see you again soon! I promise!"

"In your dreams!" Sonic said.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter Three! Sorry it seemed rushed at the end, but I couldn't make a long, boring fight scene. So, I'm tired from this writing. I won't give out Chapter Four's story, but I will give the title out: _"The Story of A Random Summer Day (Or The Worst Summer Day)"_**

**_See you next chapter!_**


End file.
